


I've turned seething into a hobby

by crookedspoon



Series: Necessities of Life [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cinemas, Community: femslash100, Date Nights, F/F, POV Poison Ivy, Villains, Wordcount: 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Occasionally, Ivy regrets having agreed to doing couple-y things like going on dates. Occasionally, Harley makes it bearable.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



> Written for "DCU: Harley/Ivy - popcorn" at femslash100's [drabbletag7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6202188#t6202188).
> 
> Let's start this year with something fun.

Not even halfway through this romance flick Harley had chosen for their date, the two lovebirds in front of them block their view to the screen. Harley squirms and stretches in every direction without actually lifting her tush, but to no avail. Ivy's own investment in the movie can be neglected, but it's still preferable to the action unfolding before her. And Harley'd claimed this cramped cinema would be more romantic. Clearly those two agree.

Ivy is already preparing the right seeds for the occasion. If they want to be close to each other so desperately, why not grow a crushing vine and help them along?

Harley stalls her. Surprised, Ivy almost expects to see her horrified at Ivy's resolve to ruin date-night again, but it's fifty-fifty at this point.

Her expression is gleeful, her eyes knowing. She appreciates Ivy's concern, but opts for a more "normal" way of exacting revenge: she throws popcorn at the cooing couple.

Now Ivy understands why Harley insisted on the sugary jumbo serving – so the popped and coated kernels will stick nicely to the hair of anyone who dares annoy her.

They turn around, presumably to voice their complaints, but the moment they lay eyes on Harley, nothing escapes their open mouths. Harley has donned her murderous lunatic face; Ivy merely lifts an eyebrow. It's likely these two have never done anything quicker than whirling back around and sitting stock-still for the remainder of the movie.

Ivy may yet revise her opinion on date-night.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Armed to the Teeth" by Abandoned Pools.
> 
> If you liked my work, please leave a kudo and consider leaving a comment. I live for feedback. You can also follow me [on tumblr](I'd%20trade%20my%20life%20for%20words) for updates and stuff. :D


End file.
